Plant pests are a major factor in the loss of the world's important agricultural crops. About $8 billion are lost every year in the U.S. alone due to infestations of non-mammalian pests including insects. Species of corn rootworm are considered the most destructive corn pests. Important rootworm pest species include Diabrotica virgifera virgifera, the western corn rootworm; D. longicornis barberi, the northern corn rootworm, D. undecimpunctata howardi, the southern corn rootworm, and D. virgifera zeae, the Mexican corn rootworm.
Corn rootworm is mainly controlled by intensive applications of chemical pesticides. Good corn rootworm control can thus be reached, but these chemicals can sometimes also affect beneficial organisms. Another problem resulting from the wide use of chemical pesticides is the appearance of resistant insect varieties. This has been partially alleviated by various resistance management practices, but there is an increasing need for alternative pest control strategies. One such alternative includes the expression of foreign genes encoding insecticidal proteins in transgenic plants. This approach has provided an efficient means of protection against selected insect pests, and transgenic plants expressing insecticidal toxins have been commercialized, allowing farmers to reduce applications of chemical insecticides.
The expression of foreign genes in plants can to be influenced by their chromosomal position, perhaps due to chromatin structure or the proximity of transcriptional regulation elements close to the integration site (See for example, Weising et al., 1988, “Foreign Genes in Plants,” Ann. Rev. Genet. 22:421-477). Therefore, it is common to produce hundreds of different events and screen those events for a single event that has desired transgene expression levels and patterns for commercial purposes. An event that has desired levels or patterns of transgene expression is useful for introgressing the transgene into other genetic backgrounds by sexual outcrossing using conventional breeding methods. Progeny of such crosses maintain the transgene expression characteristics of the original transformant. This strategy is used to ensure reliable gene expression in a number of varieties that are well adapted to local growing conditions.
It would be advantageous to be able to detect the presence of a particular event in order to determine whether progeny of a sexual cross contain a transgene of interest. In addition, a method for detecting a particular event would be helpful for complying with regulations requiring the pre-market approval and labeling of foods derived from recombinant crop plants, for example. It is possible to detect the presence of a transgene by any well-known nucleic acid detection method including but not limited to thermal amplification (polymerase chain reaction (PCR)) using polynucleotide primers or DNA hybridization using nucleic acid probes. Typically, for the sake of simplicity and uniformity of reagents and methodologies for use in detecting a particular DNA construct that has been used for transforming various plant varieties, these detection methods generally focus on frequently used genetic elements, for example, promoters, terminators, and marker genes, because for many DNA constructs, the coding sequence region is interchangeable. As a result, such methods may not be useful for discriminating between constructs that differ only with reference to the coding sequence. In addition, such methods may not be useful for discriminating between different events, particularly those produced using the same DNA construct unless the sequence of chromosomal DNA adjacent to the inserted heterologous DNA (“flanking DNA”) is known.
The invention includes an insect resistant transgenic corn event that has incorporated into its genome a FR8a gene, disclosed in International Publication No. WO 08/121,633, published Oct. 9, 2008, which is herein incorporated by reference, encoding a FR8a insecticidal toxin, useful in controlling Diabrotica spp. insect pests. The transgenic corn event also has incorporated in its genome a PMI gene, encoding a phosphomannose isomerase enzyme (PMI), disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,767,378, which is herein incorporated by reference, useful as a selectable marker, which allows the plant to utilize mannose as a carbon source. The invention further includes novel isolated nucleic acid sequences which are unique to the transgenic corn event, useful for identifying the transgenic corn event and for detecting nucleic acids from the transgenic corn event in a biological sample, as well as kits comprising the reagents necessary for use in detecting these nucleic acids in a biological sample.